


Of Towers, Littles, and Legos

by KibblerEars



Series: Daddy's Here [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Daddy/Little Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Tony, little clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil got back from his mission, he really didn't expect to find Tony Stark in his and Clint's living room, playing with <i>Legos</i>. </p><p>(Or: How Clint Barton Adopted His Own Baby Brother)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Towers, Littles, and Legos

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, sorry in advance!

When he stepped into the living room of his (far bigger than necessary) apartment in Stark Tower for the first time in several weeks - thanks to an extended mission with his team in Morocco chasing down a series of false leads on some Inhumans - he knew something was different. Not wrong, just _different_. He toed off his shoes, but kept a hand on his gun as he crept through the foyer, ears picking up the faint sounds of laughter, apparently, coming from his living room. 

Phil continued tiptoeing through the apartment, his gun in hand right up until he reached the end of the hallway. Right around the corner was the living room where the laughter he had heard earlier was coming from. Now that he was closer, he could tell that there was actually two voices filling the room, interrupted only by the sound of plastic and metal clicking together, from what he could tell. It wasn't until he heard Clint's _boo-yah_ that he relaxed enough to put the gun away, but he still didn't reveal his presence, instead choosing to peek around the corner to see...well, apparently, to see Clint and Tony playing with Clint's legos and action figures. 

His frown returned. He and Clint had been together for a while now, and at this point, they were both comfortable enough with each other and with their relationship that they could easily slip into that head space where Clint was little - mostly about twelve, but sometimes younger, sometimes older - and Phil was his Daddy. But they had never shared that tidbit of information with anyone - it had always been theirs and theirs alone. So why was Tony in their apartment, playing with little Clint's - Baby's - toys? 

Then he heard it. Heard Clint's soft voice that only came out when he was about five, when it was just Phil and him snuggled up warm and safe in their apartment. That soft voice was gleefully explaining to Tony how, sometimes, Daddy would let him stay up really late, sometimes even until _ten o'clock_ just so they could watch Baby's very favorite movie - Robin Hood - and when it was over, Daddy would share a chocolate chip cookie with Baby before tucking him and Ducky into bed. Which, honestly, only increased Phil's confusion and he was about to step around the corner to finally reveal to himself when Tony spoke up, his own voice soft, much softer than Phil had ever heard it before, almost fearful as he asked Baby if he thought Baby's Daddy would let Tony do something like that with both of them sometime. 

A sudden lump appeared in Phil's throat as he rested his head against the edge of the door frame, the angle he was at just barely affording him the view of Clint's lithe body wrapping around Tony's in a tight hug. His heart pounded in his chest when he heard Baby say, in that decisive way that could only be his baby boy, "daddy'll do all kinds of things with you when he gets back, you'll see. Daddy will take care of you too."

He inched into the room, soft smile on his face, as both of them swung to look at him - Baby with wide-eyed happiness and an adoring smile, Tony with tears in his eyes and loneliness and fear written on his face. Phil raised one hand in a little wave before he was settling down onto the couch near the boys, holding his arms open. 

His heart did a familiar one-two-skip in his chest as Clint immediately bounced to his feet to get to Phil, and then it did it again when his Baby paused and spun around to grab Tony's hand. Clint dragged Tony over to the couch and arranged the genius on Phil's lap before Clint plopped down next to Phil, cuddling up next to both of them and never once losing his happy smile. Phil wrapped an arm around his Baby's shoulders and kissed his temple as he wound his free arm around Tony's waist. 

Tony was staring at them both, his eyes wide, and his lip caught between his teeth. He looked ready to bolt at any moment and Phil just offered him another soft smile before reaching up to kiss Tony's temple too. 

Purposely keeping his voice a soft whisper, Phil idly rubbed his hand over Tony's side as he smiled at both of them, "so, how are my boys today? Daddy missed you and wants to hear all about your day." 

Baby began to babble about teaching Tony all about the proper way to play with Legos, practically vibrating on the couch beside Phil as he spoke. Phil listened, nodding and making comments where appropriate, but always keeping an eye on Tony as the other man slowly, bit by bit, relaxed against him. 

"And Tony knows how to build the best Lego tower, Daddy," Baby exclaimed, gesturing wildly about the living room - although Phil assumed he thought he was pointing at the rather impressive and colourful Lego tower in the corner. 

"Wow!" Phil praised, smiling over at Tony, who had finally rested his head on Phil's shoulder, "that's an amazing tower, Tony," he dropped another kiss to Tony's forehead, "I'm very proud of you." 

Tony's eager, hopeful eyes peered up at him, almost in disbelief, as the genius whispered, "really?" 

"Really, really," Phil confirmed with a wink and another smile, chuckling when that made Tony blush and duck to hide his face in Phil's neck again. 

"Daddy?" Baby asked, reaching over Phil to lace his fingers through Tony's, "Daddy, will you be Tony's daddy too? He's real lonely and you're the bestest Daddy in the whole wide world, and I could be his big brother, and we could have ice cream and watch Robin Hood together."

Phil rubbed Baby's back, still smiling, "if Tony wants me to be his Daddy, and you're okay with it, Baby, then I would be happy to be his Daddy. But only if you want, Tony," he directed his final sentence to the genius, who was hesitantly peeking up at Phil again. Phil didn't say anything, just watched Tony and waited. 

He must have shown Tony what Tony needed or wanted to see because after a long moment, Tony broke out into the broadest, happiest smile he had ever seen on Tony Stark's face, and nodded, still hesitant but clearly eager. The last bit of tension seemed to bleed out of Tony, and the genius wrapped his arms around Phil's neck in a tight hug, whispering, "thank you, daddy," in Phil's ear, so quiet Phil barely missed it. 

Smiling once again, Phil kissed first Tony's cheek, then Baby's cheek, and settled in to cuddle with his boys as Baby began to babble again, with Tony occasionally making quiet comments that only seemed to add to Baby's excitement. Eventually, he'd settle them down, make dinner, and drag them off to bed for cuddles. Tomorrow, they'd have to discuss this new development, work out limits, safe words, and all the responsible neither of the boys in his lap were in the head space to discuss at the moment. 

That would be tomorrow, though. 

For now, Phil mused, watching the two of them with a smile he didn't think he'd be able to repress if he tried, they could relax and play. They could just be boys playing with their Daddy watching over them, keeping them safe and loved. 

For now, they could be happy and free.


End file.
